


i nearly lose to that stare, just us two, a dangerous game

by cottoncandyFRIZZ



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also yes to more cat ears. we need more cat boys, im convinced that miyuken is similar in dynamic to shirokagu, kaguya-sama inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyFRIZZ/pseuds/cottoncandyFRIZZ
Summary: When Ryo brings home a box from his part-time job to the GYROAXIA share house, Miyuki and Kenta find out something about themselves. For the AASide Secret Santa 2020 event.
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	i nearly lose to that stare, just us two, a dangerous game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @V_VIEWNPS on Twitter as part of the AASide Secret Santa! A MiyuKen fic was requested. Sorry for the delay, but I hope I did them justice! I really like these two and their dynamic, and I was inspired by the Kaguya-sama series~ Happy Holidays!

“And what exactly are you holding?”

Ryo Akebono simply smiled at their drummer, who was incredibly confused about the box that he was holding in his hands. “Didn’t you come from work?” Miyuki sighs. “Why would they want to give that away?

“Oh, this?” The bassist held up the box higher, to match the level of his eyes, seemingly to check the bottom of box for any damages. “My boss said that I might want to have it. They’re the extra cat ears they ordered from Halloween this year~”

The explanation from him made Miyuki even more confused. Maybe they thought Ryo was the kind of guy to willingly accept any cute, animal costume—it made him happy to receive it, though, so there was some truth to that—but to give him an entire box just felt so absurd.

_He’s probably better off giving those away to those kids at the store he works at_.

“You should try them, Miyuki-kun.”

“Excuse me?”

While Miyuki was one to call all the lovely ladies he constantly finds himself surrounded by his little kittens, and would probably respond to every fanservice-y request from them, wearing cat ears wasn’t really part of it. _I **may**_ _be beautiful,_ he thought, _but I don’t think this even fits me—_

Plop.

“There there, Miyuki-kun. See, It suits you~”

While he was lost in his thoughts, the bassist already put the headband on him. In a state of disbelief, Miyuki grabbed his phone to use as a mirror to take a glimpse of what he looked like. He sighed, fully expecting that it wasn’t really the best look on him, and he agreed. He kept it on him, nonetheless, to the amusement of Ryo, who was clearly having a fun time watching him look at himself in disbelief.

“Okay, Miyuki-kun~” Ryo began. “Why don’t you make a ‘nya’ noise?”

“I’m going to draw the line there.”

Ryo’s eyes shone like a cat, begging him to acquiesce in his request.

“Fine.”

Miyuki curled his fists into balls, resembling paws. Hesitantly, he brought them up near his face, cocked his head to the side, while saying his most monotone of _nyas_. He followed up with an “Is that right?” to Ryo, but as expected, he wasn’t listening. Why he was even honoring this request was something weird to him, he was happy to oblige his bandmate if it meant it would get him out of that kind of situation fast. But fate, as you would have it, had other plans.

Kenta Satozuka, the man Miyuki _least_ wanted to see in this state, came into the share house. He would have accepted Nayuta to barge in, at least he would just leave them be with a dismissive scowl and a rude comment. Kenta? He wouldn’t let this slide.

“Miyuki-kun, you’re so cute!” was the remark from Ryo, obviously excited about how he looked. “Kenken, you’re here too! Try these on~”

The guitarist was just staring. It wasn’t like him.

“Yes, yes, the cat ears are a nice addition.” His voice was flat, and his eyes looked empty. “I’m glad you were able to bring home something you like. Certainly, things like this can help spice up our days living in the share house. Great work, Ryo.”

“Kenken…?” Ryo looked puzzled. “You… you sound scary.”

“What do you mean,” replied Kenta, in the same monotonous voice. “I’m not scary at all. In fact, I’m perfectly fine.”

He was not.

In his head, Kenta was screaming.

_CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

It was perfect, the way Miyuki’s build and elegant hair and eyes and facial features matched the cuteness of the cat ears. The gap between his muscles and sharp features and style and the cat ears was just amazing to Kenta. He wouldn’t admit it, of course, but frankly, he was losing it.

“I told you, this wouldn’t work…” Miyuki complained.

“But maybe at our next show, this would throw off the fans for a pleasant surprise, right?” Ryo told him. “What do you think, Kenken?”

_CUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

“Well, I suppose…” His face was tense. “I don’t think Nayuta would be open to that idea, though.” Miyuki tilted his head to the other side. Kenta’s mind was on fire. He started to breathe more steadily to regain some sort of control in his body. _Breathe in… and out. In… and—_

“Kenken, you look scary.”

_Breathe in. And out. Breathe in…_

Kenta felt a motion coming straight for his head.

“Why don’t _you_ wear a pair too, Kenta?”

It was his turn to use his phone camera as a mirror. “These things aren’t really my style, you know.” He examined his face and tried to look at himself in different angles. “I knew it. See, I told you.”

“No, Kenken. You look just as good as Miyuki-kun~” Purred Ryo, in an effort to cheer Kenta up with his words. “But your face looks really scary right now, I’m not gonna lie.”

Miyuki caught a glimpse of the cat-ears-clad Kenta.

_CUUUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

It was his turn to have his face tensed up. It took every bit of self-control from Miyuki, who was trying, the keyword is _trying_ , hard not to smile. It was also a perfect combination in his head—the well-put together aura, the look of cunning in his gaze, complemented by the look of cat ears. Both of them looked amazing in each other’s eyes, but also they looked extremely terrifying right now. Ryo picked up on that emotion and is now worried with fear.

“What’s wrong, Miyuki? Cat got your tongue?”

“N-no. How about _you_? What’s wrong, Kenta?”

_It’s come to this_ , Kenta thought, and he knew he had to act quick if he wanted to have a memory of this moment. He called Ryo and told him to get his phone. “Oh, nothing,” he nonchalantly said, “But why don’t we… take photos to show this to Nayuta when he comes back. He might agree to us bringing this on stage next time. Maybe we can convince him.” There was a half-grin on Kenta’s face that made the drummer shiver in fear.

_He’s going to use this as blackmail material, isn’t he._ Miyuki was feeling uneasy. _It’s that smirk on his face. He’s going to kick me out of the band, I just know it! He’s gonna spread this around and use it as a bargaining chip the next time Nayuta threatens to replace me as GYROAXIA’s drummer!_

“All right, Ryo, take the photo now.” Kenta was nervous. “In 4K quality. We can’t let Nayuta see our proposal for new costumes with a low-resolution photo.”

“Oh, okay, okay~” The bassist opened his camera and aimed it at Miyuki. He was trying not to cower in fear. “But Kenken, you should join him too!”

“Me too?”

Miyuki’s mind had to think: the pros of this situation means he would _also_ have a photo of Kenta in cat ears. He’ll get to see him up close. But the pros are also at an equal weight with the cons, and he was facing an internal battle of whether to let this one slide or to say no to being in the same photo as Kenta. He seemed to be at war with his mind, until he hurriedly ran to their sides and yelled, “Ryo. If you’re gonna take the photo, do it now!”

It wasn’t characteristic of him, but he had to do what he had to do. His body was stiffening up being next to Kenta, his eyes affixed on him, thinking just how much _cuter_ he was when they were standing next to each other. Kenta, too, in disbelief with just how _adorable_ Miyuki looked wearing those cat ears, trying to stop his face from smiling all by itself. The two of them just stood next to each other, with unnerving-looking faces and a sinister aura surrounding them.

“Uh, guys,” said Ryo, “can you… give a more cheerful smile?”

“I can’t!” spoke both of them, in unison.

Kenta and Miyuki began to attempt to get closer in distance, both trying to get a better view of each other, all while their faces are twisted into what they call a “grin” from trying not to be too obvious that they like the look of cat ears on each other.

To Ryo, it was _extremely_ horrifying.

“Miyuki-kun, Kenken, why are you glaring at each other…?” He took matters to his own hands and swiped the cat ears away from those two. “If you’re going to fight, I’ll just get these. Fighting is bad and it doesn’t make you happy!”

And, with those cat ears gone, Miyuki and Kenta were suddenly conscious of the closing distance between them. They pulled away from each other right away like repelling magnets, their thoughts swimming with _Why did I do that?_ and _I feel like I was possessed, somehow_.

All three agreed that cat ears are scary.

They never touched the box again.


End file.
